


how to confess to the man you love: a step by step guide by lee jihoon

by adorersvt



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Twitter, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, M/M, One-Shot, Soonhoon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 07:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15791823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorersvt/pseuds/adorersvt
Summary: step 1: tell the person that you're in love with to meet up with you. casually.step 2: approach the person after giving yourself a pep talk and boosting your self-confidence.step 3: try to get the person alonestep 4: text them the confessionstep 5: think about how scared you really arestep 6: snap out of it and tell yourself you'll be finestep 7: make a (hopefully) foolproof planstep 8: go through with the foolproof plan





	how to confess to the man you love: a step by step guide by lee jihoon

**Author's Note:**

> confession song - got7

step 1: tell the person that you're in love with to meet up with you. casually.

"hey, did you happen to start on the new dance routine? oh, you did? would it be alright if i came to see what you got so far? okay, thanks! i'll see you in a bit. yeah, okay. see you soon."

 

step 2: approach the person after giving yourself a pep talk and boosting your self-confidence.

"okay, lee jihoon. you know what's in that room. you can do this. you've been planning this for weeks! you're so ready to tell him! if he rejects you, then... maybe i shouldn't... no! i'm doing this! i've kept this in for too long! i'm gonna tell him. i'm just gonna say it!"

jihoon opened the practice room to be greeted with chan, jun, and soonyoung. he gave the three a wave. "where's hao?'

"getting food for us. he said we could start without him. so, you ready?" soonyoung grinned at jihoon.

"yup, show me what you got."

soonyoung approached jihoon, sweat running down his forehead. "so, how was it?"

"as amazing as always." jihoon smiled.

"actually, uh, i-" he can't do it. not in front of chan and jun. "i really liked the dance. looks nice, flows well with the song. can't wait to learn it."

jihoon ends up walking out of the practice room, irritated (at himself).

 

step 3: try to get the person alone

"d'you think you could listen to my newest piece? i wanna make sure it sounds good and you've got a good ear. yeah, i'm in the studio now. okay, i'll see you later then."

later does not come. jihoon ended up getting called up to the ceo's office. he had to cancel the listening due to being forced out of the studio (he's been there for over 24 hours and the ceo was worried).

 

step 4: text them the confession

i love you

what?

oh sorry!! that was meant for my mom lol

oh  
no worries  
how'd you confuse your mom and i though?

you were the second most recent person i've   
texted and i accidentally clicked your name lol

oh  
okay

yeah my bad

did you still need me to come listen to  
the song?

oh  
no sorry  
the ceo listened to it already...

oh  
alright  
i've gotta go  
see you later

yeah... see you later

 

step 5: think about how scared you really are

"i can't do it. i can't do it. oh god, i can't do it. he's going to tell me he hates me. he's going to stop being my friend if i tell him. i can't tell him. oh god, i can't lose him."

 

step 6: snap out of it and tell yourself you'll be fine

"no. no, i can do this. yes, yeah... i can do this! i've been waiting do this for... for three years! i can do this! i got this under control! yeah. yes. i got this. tomorrow. i'll do it tomorrow. yes... to... maybe today..."

 

step 7: make a (hopefully) foolproof plan

"okay! i got this! i can do this. i can! i'll get him to come into the studio and then i'll tell him and then, when he rejects me, i can run home to cry! foolproof!"

 

step 8: go through with the foolproof plan

"hey jihoonie. what'd you need me for?"

jihoon felt his heart beat rapidly in his chest. he watched as the man he's been in love with for (multiple) years now.

"i- uh... i needed to tell you something. i wanted to tell you when i went to see the dance, but chan and jun were there and i didn't want to do it in front of them... but yeah, i just- i... uh, i... i love you."

soonyoung gave jihoon a huge smile. "love you, too, jihoonie!"

"no, no, no. i, uh... i'm  _in love_  with you. like... i enjoy the thought of being in a romantic relationship with you."

"oh," soonyoung furrowed his brows. "i-"

"i'm sorry. i know that this was really sudden and that you most likely don't feel the same way, but i've been keeping this in for like three years now and i just had to tell you so that maybe i could finally move on and-"

"jihooon," soonyoung called out.

"-maybe i'd finally stop being in love with you and then we could go back to being just friends and i won't have to get butterflies in my stomach and get thie weird feeling in my chest when i'm near you-"

"jihoonie," soonyoung rose his voice a little.

"-then when i see you, i won't start to blush and maybe i'll stop laughing at every single thing you say or maybe i'll stop wanting you to sneak into my bed for cuddles at night or maybe i'll-"

"jihoon!" soonyoung yelled, finally stopping jihoon's rambling.

jihoon stared at the other as soonyoung ran a hand through his hair.

"do you really want to stop loving me that bad?" soonyoung pouted. "have you ever thought that  _maybe_  i love you the way that you love me?"

jihoon gaped at soonyoung, his eyes widened. "what?"

soonyoung chuckled, eyes meeting with jihoon's. "i love you too, jihoonie."


End file.
